


Home

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Verdacia sits on the couch that’s located in the den of his and Ajani’s place, idling as he waits for his mate to return from his errand. He’s considerably anxious when they have to be apart for any amount of time, and even with the pearlcatcher’s gentle persistence, he still doesn’t have much in the way of hobbies to help distract him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ajani belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** sits on the couch that’s located in the den of his and **[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)** ’s place, idling as he waits for his mate to return from his errand. He’s considerably anxious when they have to be apart for any amount of time, and even with the pearlcatcher’s gentle persistence, he  _still_  doesn’t have much in the way of hobbies to help distract him.

His gaze soon wanders down to his hands. They’re large with ‘surprisingly weak’ gripping strength (due to repeated injuries), and his left palm has a long, faded scar from attempting to deflect a dagger’s strike while in the pit. Before Ajani came about, they —  _he_  — had solely been used as an outlet for others’ twisted entertainment. Life’s changed for him so drastically in the last few years that his past as a fighter feels so far away — and yet he has to quickly screw his eyes shut to fight off the abrupt resurgence of awful memories; of what he had done to his opponents, what they did to  _him_.

He doesn’t realize how much effort he’s exerting against his panic attack until Ajani’s voice — soft and understanding, as always — clearly cuts through to him. “ _Ver_.”

Verdacia startles. His eyes fly open as his posture straightens — instincts geared for flight — and he looks at his significantly smaller mate. He blankly blinks at him a long moment, noticing concern under his calm demeanor, before feebly ducking his head from both embarrassment and guilt.

After a short pause, Ajani’s warm hands gently cradle his face. Verdacia’s eyes flutter closed of their own volition, and he visibly relaxes somewhat while leaning into the touch. Without breaking contact, the pearlcatcher shifts to kneel on the couch with practiced ease, loosely straddling his thighs, then rests their foreheads together as his hands gladly bury themselves in the retired fighter’s long hair.

“You did what you must to survive,” Ajani says. Though the words are occasionally spoken, they still hold the same weight and reassurance as the very first time, and Verdacia lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He hesitates before finally allowing his hands — the very ones that almost  _willingly_  ended his mate’s life that fateful day — to slowly uncurl and gingerly rest against Ajani’s outer thighs.

Ajani hums encouragingly, then shifts his weight forward to press their torsos together, arms slipping around him.

As Verdacia’s own tightly — desperately — embrace him in return, and he buries his face into the crook of the other’s neck to breathe him in, he thinks only of a single word:  _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
